Miraculous Nightmare
by EpicKiya
Summary: Glitch falls ill a week after the DCI have a party. Problem is, this sickness doesn't seem so ordinary... and it's freaking Mo out. What does the mentor plan to do to help his protégé?
1. Part 1 - The Party

**Miraculous Nightmare**

 **Summary: Glitch falls ill a week after the DCI have a party. Problem is, this sickness doesn't seem so ordinary... and it's freaking Mo out. What does the mentor plan to do to help his protege?**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the Parents, Techz, and other random appearing characters. Sia Rdio owns Trevor and Trisha.**

 **Notes: Takes place after "Dance Central Cafe" and "Daddy's Home. Also, yes, I'm still working on "We Are Family!". And my other stories! I WON'T STOP!**

 **Warnings: *sighs* I want my readers to be aware. There will be yaoi, yuri (mentioned), cussing, a Freaking out Mo, randomness, a bit of violence and... here's a first for a Dance Central fic: mpreg. You'll see. You'll see.**

* * *

 _Have fun reading!_

* * *

Part 1: The Party!

It seem it was going to be an easy month. Rasa and Lima was throwing a just a little party at Headquarters just to celebrate another successful Showcase. It wasn't in their home city this time. They traveled to Japan. Tokyo, Japan.

Since Sakuri's family was from there, she was rather familar with the area, not needing a tour guide.

The DCI Agents spent a week there. It was pretty awesome and the Showcase went smoothly. Now Rasa and Lima decided to celebrate. Something so innocent that seem to result into something that didn't seem unavoidable.

* * *

It was offical... our dancers never seem to escape crazy.

Mo glanced over to his younger counterpart as he entered the room. Glitch was spread out on the floor of his room. He was only dressed red PJ pants and a black oversized shirt with Legos. Mo raised an eyebrow at his display. "What the fu- what are you doing?"

"Laying down on the floor out of boredom. Waa!" Mo sighed. "Glitch, you're being ridiculous right now." "I'm bored. I have rights, damn it!" "Rights, my ass. Get up." "No."

Glitch turned on stomach. Mo sighed and walked over, getting on his knees to shake his dance partner. "If you're so bored, get your clothes on! We have a party to go to! And I'm sure Bodie is there waiting for you!" Well, that seem to give motivation.

The protege of Hi-Def was up in a flash. Within seconds, he went into his oversized closet, chose an outfit, and jumped in the shower. Mo chuckled.

It seem the only way to get his dance partner moving was either mention his boyfriend, waffles (Kina's waffles to be exact), or threatening him with the time machine or forcing him to do a girly routine.

Mo went downstairs and came to meet Kina and Hyuk. A few weeks ago, Hyuk, Glitch's father had returned to live with his family. He didn't exactly quit or resign from his position of the company he worked for. He resumed his position as one of the presidents in America. Now with a more flexible schedule, he could see his family more.

"Mo!", Kina smiled, giving the taller a hug. Mo hugged her back with a chuckle. "Hey, Kina. Going to the party?" The Korean woman shook her head. "Nah. Hyuk and I are going on a date for the day. We probably won't be back until way late in the night."

The Hi-Def leader nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Lil' G. Have fun on your date."

When Kina disappeared from sight with Hyuk, Glitch made his appearance. He came down in his chosen outfit. His top half consisted of a tight black tee with hot pink and neon purple digital lines with a white scarf that was similar to the one in his Crew Look. He wore white skinny jeans with a black belt and neon purple suspenders that hanged. His feet was covered by black leather short ankle boots with hot pink laces. For accessories, he had purple fingerless gloves and a hot pink hair streak.

"Alright, I'm already.", he smiled.

Mo chuckled. "Whether we know it, we're always matching."

Mo wore an outfit similar to his DCI Agent outfit. His hoodie was black and hot pink striped. Under he wore a purple button shirt that was tucked into white pants that had a hot pink belt. His shoes were black with purple and hot pink lacing and outlines. On his right wrist was a watch.

Glitch chuckled. "Because we're brothers. That's fucking why. Now come on! I don't want T and Dare to eat all the cake!"

* * *

About an hour passed since the party started.

Many of the employees at DCI were conversing or dancing. Phil even found someone to dance with. No one really wore their traditional DCI suits. Even Rasa, who wore a simple dark grey dress shirt and comfortable dress pants.

It was casual, yet a celebration that took off like a rocket.

Mo walked in the room, spotting Nixx and Amija walking towards him. Each with a drink in their hands. "Mo! We were waiting for you, cousin!", Amija smiled, hugging the taller. Mo chuckled, patting her head. "Glitch was a delay."

"Where is here he?", Nixx asked. "Over there with Lil' T talking. Bodie may snatch him anyways." "Like you wouldn't do that to me, Momo!", Nixx teased. Mo smirked. "Of course I would. When it comes to you and Chase, I get a little possessive."

"A little?", said blonde said, coming up to them. "Mo, you get crazy possessive, overprotective, and-" Mo kissed Chase to shut him up, taking the cookie he had in his hand and then eating it. "I do not."

"You owe me a cookie."

"I'll do more later." Amija giggled as Nixx and Chase blushed.

She then stopped when someone jumped her. "AMIJA!" She sighed when she heard the voice. "Azmaria. I didn't think you'd come." The princess cuddled in her neck, smiling brigthly. "Rasa invited me. That and I knew you'd be here!" Amija chuckled and hugged the slightly older back. "Of course you would, but I thought you had a concert in France."

"Got pushed back. Anyways, I'm here now. Let's dance!"

Amija was pulled onto the dancefloor with the energetic princess. When they disappeared from sight, Taye and Dare came up. "Azmaria shown up?", Taye asked. "Yeah. She brings out the sane in Amija.", Nixx muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

Azmaria was no doubt hopelessly in love with the Techz's DJ. Amija, on the other hand, wasn't sure. She knew she liked the princess, not minding she was a girl. In Dance Central City, there really wasn't any discrimation... because I said so!

"Ignoring the author's insane outburst..."

Hey!

"Aubrey, is Trevor here?" The redhead nodded to Chase's question. She blushed, thinking of the man. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, he's on his way over."

Trevor was a friend of Trisha, a woman who was old time friends with Glitch's mother and the current and maybe permanent girlfriend to Angel.

He was also Aubrey's boyfriend. "Aubrey.", he said, grabbing her hand. She kissed him on the cheek, hugging him. "You only saw me a few minutes ago." "Couldn't be apart from you."

"HEY! DANCE-OFF!"

The group looked over to see Lima on the dancefloor with a mic. They got closer as she started to speak. "Who's ready for a dance-off?" The peeps cheered on for it. She chuckled and started announcing the rules. "Alright. Here's a challenge for this. You may dance in partners, but you can't dance with your regular partner.", she said.

Glitch grabbed onto Bodie's hand. "Boo! You're dancing with me!"

"I call Amija!", T declared, much to Azmaria's displeasure. Nixx nudged her. "You can dance with me, Azzy." The princess smiled. "Alright." Besides Amija, she preferred to dance with Nixx anyways. She liked his spunk.

Everyone who was participating chose their partners.

Mo was with Chase. Emilia and Taye paired up. Angel and Trevor decided to dance together, Aubrey and Trisha pairing up as a result.

T was with Amija, Azmaria with Nixx, and Bodie and Glitch was a pair.

Dare, Rasa, Sakuri, and Jayden were judges along with the attendants at the party. MacCoy was the DJ, since Amija was dancing.

Lima stayed the ringer. "Alright, who's gonna be our first dancers?"

"Taye, you wanna?", Emilia asked. Taye nodded. "Sure." The two went up on the dancefloor when it cleared. They decided on a song for MacCoy to play.

"Okay! Here's our first pair: Taye of Flash4wrd and Emilia of Riptide!" The people cheered as the two females waved to them. Emilia went over to MacCoy, who nodded when she said their request.

 _'Bombs'_ by Dawn Richard played. It seem to be the perfect song for the two. The beat had the krump of Flash4wrd and the urban taste that Riptide possessed. It was the perfect mix when they performed it. Emilia was able to sync well with Taye. They ended the song with a pose with their backs turned to the audience and their hands up.

The others cheered them on as they walked off the stage together.

Lima came back on and clapped. "Oh yeah! That's the girls we love! Who's next?"

"Let's do it, T.", Amija smirked. The duo walked on the dancefloor.

Lima announced, "And now we have Lil' T of Flash4wrd and DJ Amija of Techz!"

"Hey, MacCoy! For this fellow deejay, play Fifth Harmony!"

MacCoy nodded. He knew what song Amija and T wanted. _'Them Girls Be Like'_ started booming through the speakers. The duo of girls started off amazing. The song was fresh, and spoke clearly of T and Amija with their sassy attitudes. Taye whistled for her baby sister as T did cheer for her earlier. Mo was clapping on for his little cousin.

T and Amija finished with their hands on their hips, facing opposite directions.

When they moved out the way, Lima came up to announce the next pair. "Give a cheer for Angel of Lu$h and Trevor of A.A.!"

The two men came up on the stage. Many of the females swooned over how sexy they were. Aubrey and Trisha smiling at each other with smirks that said, "Oh hell yeah. We have those sexy fine men."

MacCoy started to play _'Turn Down for What'_ getting odd looks. "Oh shit. Sorry. Thought you said this song. By bad."

He switched it to _'Turn Up the Music'_. It was incredible how Angel and Trevor moved to the upbeat rhythm. It just riled up the women more. When they finished, Aubrey and Trish gave their respectative boyfriends kisses before going on the dancefloor.

"Give it up for our sexy women! Miss Aubrey of Lu$h and Trisha Grotto of End Kiss!"

Just how it went for the duo before them, the men wolf whistled for the female duo as _'Little Bad Girl'_ by David Guetta. They started by moving their hips, Angel and Trevor blushing at said movement.

Trisha moved with spice, that clashed well with Aubrey's sugar. It made them earn the titles "Queens of Salsa". Even though the song wasn't salsa. But they knew how to move their hips.

After them was Mo and Chase. Chase wasn't a dancer how the DCI Agents were, but he could perform very well. Lima announced them, Chase giving a wave to the audience. Whether he knew it or not, he was earning a few fans. As Mo requested, MacCoy started playing _'The Other Side'_. It seem like a Hi-Def song with its upbeats and fast pace. Glitch and Nixx cheered on for the two as they danced to the song.

They finished with a pose with Mo pointing to the right and Chase pointing to the left. They got off stage for Nixx and Azmaria to come up.

Many of those in the audience reminded themselves to get the princess' autograph later.

After an announcement, their chosen song played. It was another David Guetta song, _'Hey Mama'_. They started off with a walk, putting their hands up. They continued on with moves that included claps, a bit of stepping, and shimming. Azmaria was a worldwide performer, so it was no surprise to just how good she looked moving her hips. When the song got really hyped, they did a stepping move and transitioned to putting their arms up.

Nixx and Azmaria were in perfect sync with doing a move with their hips. Mo and Chase collapsed, Nixx just being too smexy. Amija had to fan herself when Amija finished the song with a split.

The audience cheered on for them, Amija jumping the older female to kiss her cheek. Lima clapped as she walked back onto the dancefloor.

"Nixx, keep your cuteness on the down low." Nixx chuckled at her statement.

The female agent turned to the audience with a smirk. "And now for out final crew! One of couples of the DCI! Bodie of Riptide and Glitch of Hi-Def!" Said couple came up holding hands. Glitch told MacCoy their request.

Sakuri had squealed when _'Get Ugly'_ , another Jason Derulo song blared through the speakers. The couple started with pumping their chests a bit before going into a move that looked as if they were saying "Oh my god" to match the lyrics.

Jayden had to clap for them when they did a step move with a mix of Dirty Dog. They did a move similar to Ragdoll and then stepped from side to side.

The others cheered when the two did a fast side Body Roll, Glitch was smirking which made some swoon as they did with the salsa couples earlier.

They finished with a bit of freestyling, ending it with a walk off the dancefloor.

Lima walked back on stage to finish the competition. "No wonder those two are together. Imagine them with kids together." For some reason that made Mo shiver.

Rasa stood. "Well, it's obvious this is hard to say who's the winner. Each pair was amazing." "Hai, hai, Rasa-sama. But if we had to choose who the winner is...", Sakuri trailed. Jayden smirked. "It would have to be...", Jayden continued, leaving Dare to finish. "A tie between NiAzzy and BoGlitchie."

Said pairs looked at each other than shrugged.

"Are you sure about that, judges?", Glitch teased as Bodie placed a hand on his waist. Dare laughed. "Nah. Just joking. We can't choose a winner. So you all win!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Around eight at the night, the party was dying down a bit. Everyone was now eating or talking with another. T, Amija, and Azmaria was sitting at a table, watching the others. "Today was awesome. Don't you think?", Amija asked. T nodded. "Yeah. Especially when Rasa threw that cake in Angel's face. I bet Trisha had fun licking it off."

The trio shared a laugh. Azmaria took a sip of her punch and made a face. "This taste different from earlier, love.", she said to Amija. The DJ shrugged. "They had to refill the bowl." "But it was stocks of the same punch. And I had a cup before a few minutes ago and it didn't taste so..."

"Someone spiked the punch!", someone yelled.

The girls then heard a loud THUD and a shout of protest. "And apparently the orange soda.", a familiar voice said. They guessed it was Lima. They got up and went to the small crowd of the dancers circling around a known Korean dancer.

"Oh dance! Is he okay?!", T asked, getting to Glitch's side and taking his hand. Bodie placed him in his lap and then stood with him. "He just knocked out. What's in that soda?"

Trisha swirled a spoon inside the bowl. She saw something sparkling with the fizzy liquid. "Shit. Someone placed something in the soda and the punch. Everyone with a drink POUR IT OUT!"

They did so, pouring their cups' contents onto the floor. Rasa groaned. "On the floor? There are nearby sinks. Now who in the hell poisoned the drinks?" Trevor noticed a shadow moving behind him. He turned and grabbed onto the figure, revealing a new enemy of DCI.

"Itzal! What the hell, man?!"

Trisha growled. "YOU! SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN?!"

Bodi gasped, clenching Glitch's unconscious body to him. "He killed my boyfriend?!" "No! He's just knocked out. It was really meant Trisha Grotto and Trevor Malkins. I guess the tiny one loves orange soda since he took gulps of it.", Itzal smirked. Bodie flipped him off. Amija winced. "Yikes."

"Rasa, can I please kill him in front of everyone?", Trisha asked with a mad smile. The agent man sighed, giving her a blank face. "No. I refuse to have blood stained floors, thank you. Go lock him up and call A.A."

The A.A. duo left with Itzal.

Mo stood by Bodie's side, glancing at his protege. "Want me to take him home?"

"Nah. I got him. Just contact Kina and Hyuk for me. I'll have him stay the night so I can care for him."

Mo nodded, watching at the slightly taller leave. Somehow, he had a gut feeling that wasn't right.

* * *

 **It was going to be a single part story, but that what happens when you free write.**

 **So be on the look out for updates!**

 **Review!**


	2. Part 2 - The Night

**Miraculous Nightmare**

 **Look back for extra notes on this fic!**

 **Warning! There is a sex scene in here, towards the end of the chapter. And a mention of one... only because Bodie is a jerk.**

 **Bodie: I am not.**

 **You can be when I make you to be.**

 **Bodie: You said you're in-**

 **Pup pup pup! No questioning my authority! Anyways...!**

* * *

 _ **Replies to Reviews!**_

 **Makayla: Hi again, Makayla! Well, since the answer to that question is in the first sentences, but not exactly clear, I'll tell you. It was a sleeping poison. It was meant for his true targets (Trish and Trevor), but being that Glitch is a total orange soda addict, he got to it first. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Sia Rdio: Hey, sis! Good to hear from ya! Bet you were waiting for another chapter... and of course I had to make Trisha and Aubrey epic! "Queens of Salsa", it seem to have fit for them! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Part 2: The Night

Every now and then, Bodie would take a peek at the sleeping figure in the backseat.

The potion Itzal placed in the soda had really knocked Glitch out. At least he didn't kill him. And now, the tiny dancer was making slight movement and giving out small groans. It eased Bodie's worry a little, but not enough.

He arrived at his house, parking the car within his garage and locking it. He went to the backseat and picked up Glitch bridal style and carried him into the house until he got to the sofa. He laid his younger boyfriend just as he opened his emerald eyes.

Glitch moaned a little, sitting up slowly and looking at his boyfriend. "B-Bodie? What happened?" The lifeguard took a seat next to him, placing his arm around his shoulders. "You drunk a lot of orange soda which got poisoned. You fainted as a result. Are you feeling okay?"

The Korean shook his head. "No. I feel my stomach doing turns. I got to get this out of me." He shifted himself onto Bodie's lap and snuggled in his chest. "I don't think I'll ever drink orange soda again." "Oh, you know that's not true. You love orange soda just as much as you love chocolate chip waffles."

"Don't be judging me, boo. You know I can't help it." "I'm not judging."

Glitch just chuckled and leaned back more into Bodie's arms. "I still don't feel good though." Bodie's eyes lit up as he thought of a way. It was evil, but at least it would get the poison out of his boyfriend. Even though it just might involve his death later.

"Babe. I had the most strangest dream last night. I think I should tell you about it."

Glitch looked up at him, confused in his eyes. "Huh?" "It started out really sexy. Like I was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless with my pants unzipped. You were standing in front of me, in nothing but my hoodie."

The younger's eyes were wide with surprise. "Bodie, where are you going with this?" "I have to finish. You'll love this, babe. Anyways, you were standing in front of me, biting your lip and pulling the drawstrings on the hoodie. You came closer, putting your hands on my shoulders. You told me how hot I looked sitting there, but you were taking charge tonight." It came no shock that Glitch was now shaking a bit with a dazed look in his eyes. It didn't matter how sick he was at the moment. He was easily getting turned on.

"Bodie. Stop right there."

"No. No. Let me finish, nano babe." Bodie gave Glitch a brief kiss before continuing. "So you pushed me on the bed and then straddled me. You then began to bite at my neck, dipping your hands in my pants. You were really feisty and just on fire. It didn't take long before you actually got both our clothes off. You had me tied to the bed and blindfolded me."

"Bodie, bondage. Really?", Glitch said softly, holding his stomach. "Hey. Kinky stuff. We should try it. But anyways, that's when my dream got really weird. As you were riding me, really hard mind you, you starting saying a different name. And your voice was different."

"What are you-?"

"Instead of me and you, it was Angel and Dr. Tan in the bed. OW!"

Glitch had immediately jumped up and rushed upstairs to the bathroom, hitting Bodie's chest in the process. The lifeguard could hear the sound of retching and slight sobbing. He walked upstairs to find Glitch over the toilet holding his stomach and whimpering. The teen heard Bodie come in and glared at him.

"You bastard! You know I visualize! You just had to fucking put _**that**_ image in my head. I outta kill you!" Bodie gave out a hearty laugh which ticked the younger off more. "You little shit! It's not funny!" The lifeguard went over and hugged Glitch around the waist, kissing his neck. "I was joking. I only said that so you could get the poison out. It worked." Glitch rolled his eyes and leaned back against Bodie's chest. "It did. But you could have done something else. Like give me chicken soup or something. I'm scarred for life." "Do you feel better at least?"

Bodie felt the other's head move up and down. "Yeah. My stomach feels less painful and I'm more conscious. I just don't like the taste of nasty soda and cake in my mouth."

"I have your spare toothbrush in the cabinet right there." Glitch nodded and stood, taking Bodie with him. "Thank you. I'm going to take a shower right now." "Can I take one with you?", Bodie teased. "Uh no! Remember last time?"

"You liked it."

"Maybe, but no."

Glitch gently pushed Bodie towards the door. "Now go!" The blonde kissed his cheek before leaving.

* * *

The Hi-Def leader couldn't shake the feeling that something was gonna happen. It started earlier and now it didn't seem to go away. Chase seem to notice the uneasiness. "Mo, is something wrong?", the older asked. Mo groaned, sitting back into the sofa. "I don't know. I have the feeling something isn't right. Or just weird." Amija looked up at him. "Everytime you get that feeling it involves Glitch, Me, Chase or Nixx. So one of us is in trouble. My guess is either Nixx or Glitch this time."

Said mixed teen came into the living room. "I'm sorry, but am I in trouble?", he asked. Chase shrugged. "I hope not. Mo has that feeling again."

Nixx's blue eyes dulled. "Oh. Well, has to be Glitch then. He got poisoned."

"Speaking of the matter, Bodie called. He said Glitch is okay now. He's staying over. He already informed Hyuk and Kina.", Amija reminded, eating a brownie.

Mo nodded. "Okay." He closed his eyes hoping that tomorrow this will blow over.

After a shower, Glitch dried himself off and dressed in one of Bodie's tees and a pair of sw

* * *

eatpants he had over. He refreshened himself before going downstairs to find his beau in the kitchen.

Bodie was going through the fridge when Glitch came in. "Feeling cleaner?", he teased, taking out some fruit. Glitch nodded, walking over to him. "Yeah. A lot cleaner. And a bit hungry." "I'll cook you something if you want."

"Nah. I'll just have ice cream. I know you have ice cream."

Glitch opened up the freezer and pulled out a carton of red velvet ice cream. Bodie chuckled when he opened the lid and dipped a spoon in it. Taking a bite, Glitch gave an appreciative moan. "Oh dance, that's delicious." Bodie wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rubbed his cheek against his hair.

"I want some." Glitch took a scoop of the frosty treat to hand to Bodie. But the older had something else in mind. He turned Glitch's head to face him, dipping his tongue in the younger's mouth. Glitch whimpered a little, placing the ice cream down to grab Bodie's muscled forearms. The blonde dipped his fingers under the tee, going into the sweatpants the other wore.

The Korean pushed himself against Bodie's front, taking his fingers and touching Bodie's jawline as they kissed. It took a few more seconds before they needed air. With a smug smirk the Riptide male said softly, "I think I like the ice cream better from your tongue." Glitch blushed, turning to look at the floor. "Don't say that."

"It's true."

He lifted the other dancer onto the counter, turning him to face him. Glitch grabbed onto his broad shoulders. He looked the other in his sky colored eyes, feeling sudden lust. "We're..." "Gonna do it in the kitchen? Maybe. I always wanted to see you being laid against marble." "NO!" Glitch playfully pushed Bodie away before escaping out the kitchen and into the living room where the older followed.

Bodie managed to catch him, pinning him to the loveseat. "Did you really try to run from me?"

Glitch nodded. "Yeah. I like a good chase. And now you've captured me, captain, what do you plan to do?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask."

The couple began another makeout, Bodie dominating it. Glitch gave a whimper, grabbing onto Bodie's neck and pulling him down between his legs. Bodie groaned, breaking the kiss and attacking Glitch's neck. This sent the other into a frenzy, clawing the skin he touched. "Bo... Bodie..."

Sweatpants slipped from slender smooth legs as the older gave a husky laugh. "Heating up, aren't ya?" "Doesn't help when you're touching and kissing me like this." Slender fingers moved down to grip the button down shirt the lifeguard wore. Glitch popped it open in a rush, his fingers now going down to unzip the his pants.

Bodie shifted a bit to sit up on the sofa, taking Glitch to straddle his lap. "Babe, you are sure? We did this only once." "I know. And I want to do it again." Glitch planted a sweet kiss on Bodie's lips. "I trust you as I did last time." Bodie smiled with a nod. "Alright."

* * *

"Honey, I don't think-"

"Shush, Hyuk! I got this!" The Korean man gave a quiet low sigh as he watched his wife sneak closer to the unexpecting kitten. Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws was sleeping peacefully on the couch. In his paws was Kina's favorite nightshirt that she wanted to wear.

Apparently, he wouldn't let it go.

The black furred feline was chased for it, but never caught. So Kina had to wait. Said ex-assassin came closer to the couch and pounced on the cat, taking her shirt from clenching claws. Piffy gave a meow in protest, but Kina hissed at him. "No! My shirt! Go get Glitch's or someone else!" Piffy looked to be glaring at her before stalking off to Glitch's room to finish his sleep.

Hyuk walked up to Kina and kissed her cheek. "Well?" "Got the shirt! Told Piffy-Piff to get one of Glitch's." "Speaking of our son, you think he's okay?", the man asked, concern in his tone. Kina nodded slowly. "Our son is a fighter. We both been poisoned before and came out fine. I'm sure he did, too. He's probably having fun with Bodie right now as we speak."

Ha ha. If only she knew...

* * *

"Yes... y-yes... right there..."

Tanned hands rubbed down the sides he held onto as the other bounced happily up and down on him. Glitch was literally clawing at Bodie's bare skin while himself being penetrated repeatedly by his own free will.

The couple had decided to try their second time on Bodie's loveseat. Said lifeguard was sitting upright against the plush back of the seat, the younger was straddling him, facing towards him while bouncing up and down on his member.

Glitch didn't stop any of his pleas or lust filled moans as he allowed himself to be penetrated. The heat that his boyfriend possessed in just one organ felt _**incredible**_ inside him. His breath was caught up into his throat when his spot was struck. Bodie groaned as he felt his member get squeezed a bit and the heat within the younger intensify. Just the brushing of his walls was amazing.

"Damn it... Glitch, if you stay this _**tight**_ I just might lose my mind." Glitch gave a soft whimper before biting into Bodie's neck, making the other give a deep baritone groan. Bodie clenched even harder onto Glitch's hips, thrusting upwards into the velvety moist entrance.

Glitch's thighs quivered a little as a tingle went up his spine. He began to force himself up and down even faster and a bit rougher to get more friction. It turned the meter on high. "Hhhnnnn... aaaahhhh... B-bodie..."

The way his name was _**moaned**_ and _**whimpered**_ sounded so sensational. It was if angels were ascending from his throat. Weird to describe it that way, but that how it was to our lifeguard. It was breaking him in the inside to not take his boyfriend and pound him into the sofa like an animal.

"Glitch..." "It feels so good... ngh!" Bodie smirked, knowing he hit the jackpot again. He could feel his organ brushing against Glitch's bundle of nerves. Wonderful.

With each brush of the nerves, Glitch would let out a cuss or a simple whimper. His grip on the taller's tanned skin got deeper, resulting into small bleeding cuts or so. "Fuck...", the blonde hissed as each new marking was made. Of course, Bodie wouldn't mind one bit. They'll just remind him of the second time the couple gave into each other.

The younger began to see stars as his pleasure seem to boil within his stomach. He knew he was at his end. "Bodie... please... I can't..."

"Hang on."

Bodie switched their positions, pressing Glitch's still clothed back on the seat cushion.

The Korean yelped in surprise, grabbing onto Bodie's back while arching his own. With the new position, the lifeguard was now a bit deeper, forcing himself into the heated cavern. Both of them were getting closer to the end.

The older lifted the other's legs over his shoulders. Glitch had let go of his beau, clenching his hands into fists as his orgasm approached. "Haaaahhhh... Bodie... I c-can't... h-hold it..."

"Just let go, love." The smaller of the couple came with an almost shameful, yet encouraging moan with a hint of a mewl. He felt goosebumps cover his skin as he shook with exhaustion and relief of releasing. He could still feel Bodie moving inside him, his member hardening even more. The younger didn't stop himself from biting his bottom lip as the thrusts finished out.

With about two more thrusts, Bodie released his pent up pleasure. Glitch shivered at the feeling of the hot liquid inside him.

After a few seconds, the couple collapsed. They tried to slow their breathing from the intense orgasm they both experienced. Bodie pulled out of the smaller body, shifting Glitch so they can be comfortable. After a while, he spoke.

"So. Was this one better or worse?" Glitch bit his lip, rubbing his leg upward. "I can't say. Both times felt amazing. We just did it on a loveseat this time." Bodie rubbed his nose against a red flushed cheek. "Yeah. Let's clean up and head off to bed."

Glitch was lifted in Bodie's arms and taken upstairs for a second shower that night.

* * *

 **Part 2 is over! And my dance that scene was actually hard to write! Didn't want it to be over extreme yet not leave much out. Hm. Hm. Anyways...**

 **The final part is up next!**

 **Review!**


	3. Part 3 - The Outcome

**Miraculous Nightmare**

 **Look back for the warnings, summary, disclaimer, and extra notes for this fic!**

* * *

 _ **Replies to Reviews!**_

 **Sia Rdio: Sorry for the weird looks, but hey, what can you do, sis? (Kidding!) I won't lie, but that scene was explicit and beyond. Tell your cousin I said hi! And thanks for the review! PS... That was Mo's idea to put up the video. I think he's the one that poisoned Glitch's mind. After all, Glitch is his student.**

 **Makayla: Hmm... Itzal... he probably is going to be in future fics. If I put my mind to it, he can be a great villan! XD Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 _Now for the final part!_

* * *

Part 3: The Outcome!

It's been a whole week since the party and Mo still didn't feel right about something. He knew something was going down. He knew he wouldn't like it either.

He noticed Bodie and Glitch were more cuddly than usual, mostly on Glitch's part. Which was no shocker but very weird when they were usually cuddly with each other. They were almost banned from the mall for public indecency. From now on they had to have a chaperone... and a water spray bottle which Glitch _**depised**_. But besides the point, Mo noticed.

At the moment, Rasa was holding a meeting with the agents about a recent mission.

"Flash4wrd, Hi-Def, and Riptide, I'm sending you on this task.", the male lead asked.

"Wait. Can I get something straight here?", Glitch asked. Rasa raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah. What?" "So some dude is planning to blow up, let me repeat that in caps... BLOW UP a dance studio in the next city over? Only because his girlfriend broke up with him?"

"I know. Crazy, huh?"

"What kind of bullshit is that?", T sassed. Taye sighing, not having the energy to tell her sister to watch her mouth.

"Alright. Any detail on this?", she asked.

"The guy supposedly went onto social network and posted that he was going to blow up the studio unless his girlfriend takes him back and marry him.", Lima said. "That's some twisted stuff right there.", Jayden commented. "Yup. Anyways, we want you to go and investigate. See if he is gonna do it." "I hope he doesn't. And over a girl. She's probably not all that pretty.", Bodie mumbled. Glitch eyed him. "Oh? Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Babe, I'm not into girls like that. And you just took that way out of context."

Glitch blinked for a while before tilting his head in confusion. "What?"

The dancers blinked this time. No one said anything until Phil walked in. He sweatdropped at the scene. "Let me guess... someone said something stupid."

It wasn't a question.

* * *

The very next day, the three chosen crews left DC City and started their drive over to the next. They took the new DCI van since the last one got totally wrecked.

* * *

 _ **"I'm telling you, Angel! This is crazy! Even for you, amigo! Loco!"**_

 _ **"Jayden, she's in danger! I have to get to my Trisha!"**_

 _ **Jayden had took to accompany Angel on his rage filled drive to Trisha's house. He since she was in "danger". But here's the thing about that. This is a friend of Kina's, a trained assassin under said woman. Why in the hell did he think she couldn't take care of herself?!**_

 _ **"Angel, you got to slow down! You might hit someone or something, man! Don't do this, hemano!"**_

 _ **"NO! MY LOVE IS IN DANGER!"**_

 _ **And just as Jayden predicted, Angel drove right into a house next to where his girlfriend's was. The neighbor who lived there was in complete shock and didn't move from his spot for an hour.**_

 _ **Jayden was completely dizzy from the drive in and stumbled out the van. She was completely fine though.**_

 _ **Angel didn't have a scratch on him. He quickly got out the van, rushed over a few yards to Trisha's and literally knocked down her door. He found her in the kitchen, opening a pickle jar.**_

 _ **"NO!" Trisha yelped in surprise when he snatched the jar and opened it with ease. His face was now completely calm with an eased smile as he handed over the jar. "Here you go, mi amor." Trisha blinked and spotted Jayden coming into the kitchen. "He thought you were in danger, left the meeting and came here. He crashed into a neighbor's house. Trisha gasped and dashed outside, seeing the wreck. "Holy shit! Angel!"**_

 _ **"You could have cut yourself trying to open that jar!", he protested with no shame.**_

 _ **The Italian woman sighed. "... idiota. Sorry, Daniel!"**_

 _ **Said guy just shakingly waved back to her before collapsing.**_

 _ **After the whole fiasco, Rasa banned Angel from driving the van for the next two years.**_

* * *

Till this day, Aubrey thanked herself for not being the love in Angel's eyes anymore. But then again, Trevor tried to shoot a guy for touching her by accident.

*sighs*

Love. Anyways...

"So, this is the place, huh?", T asked, getting out the van. The crews arrived at the dance studio where cops were swarming around the place. Many people were also crowding around to see what was going to happen.

Mo and Glitch walked up to one cop and tapped on his shoulder. "Hey. We're here for this situation.", Mo said. The cop looked at him and nodded. "Ah. You must be the agents Rasa sent." "Uh huh. I'm Mo, and this is my protege and partner, Glitch. So can you tell us what's going on?"

The cop frowned. "Yeah. So this guy by the name of Dalton apparently locked the studio doors, keeping his ex and her current boyfriend in one of the rooms. Two of our men was in there, but when they got close, the guy tased them."

The dancers blinked at the cop like he grew an extra set of legs. He noticed. "I know. Crazy. Apparently, they're new. Anyways, he came out here a few minutes ago with something that did look like a bomb. He said he gives his ex forty minutes to accept him before he blew up the place. He also had two or more accomplices."

Taye patted his shoulder. "Alright. We'll take it from here. We're not just dancers."

"But trained agents for this. Let's suit up.", Emilia commanded.

* * *

The dancers got everything they needed before approaching the building. They stopped at the door, thinking of a plan. "We can't go through the front door. And if there is one, neither the back door.", Bodie said. "They probably locked it." Glitch checked the door and nodded, looking around.

"They expected that." His green eyes then spotted a small, yet wide vent opening on the side of the building. "There's a vent opening right there."

Emilia rubbed her chin in thought. "We need someone small enough to go inside and unlock the door for the rest of us." All eyes turned to Glitch and Lil' T.

Said duo nodded. "What?"

"We need you two to go inside and unlock the door. But go try to find the back door. Hopefully no one is gonna be there.", Mo said. T crossed her arms. "Nuh uh. Last time I had to climb in one of those, my ass got stuck." "You stopped climbing through when you knew Lima wouldn't grab you because she got stuck, Tiyanna.", Taye reminded her. T blinked. "Oh yeah. Okay! I'll do it."

"We just need a map of this place. Who knows how long it will take us to find that door?", Glitch asked.

After getting what they need, the two tinies ( he he ) ventured out into the vents. T was in front of Glitch, the slightly older staying a few inches back so her ass won't be in his face.

"Alright, T. Let's make a right.", Glitch said, looking at the layout of the building on his phone he downloaded. T nodded and scooted to the right. They soon found an opening to a wide hallway. Glitch got to the opening and pulled out a small screwdriver. Opening it, he let the cover drop to the floor and jumped out. T followed after him and headed to the door, letting the other four in.

Bodie kissed Glitch's head and then his cheek.

"Good job, love."

"Thank you.", the younger replied, softly groaning. He rubbed the side of his head a bit. He started to feel a bit dizzy once he got out the vent. He felt... a bit tired. Usually, an action like that wouldn't slow him down.

Mo noticed this and decided to keep an eye on his little bro.

The three pairs traveled out the back hall and into another. They continued walking until they heard two voices. Bodie held out an arm to stop them. "Two guys coming.", he whispered. Emilia and Taye peaked around the corner and spotted them before pulling back. The Riptide female smirked. "Hey, Taye. Want to handle this one?" Taye nodded. "Thought you never ask." The duo walked out, being spotted by the two men.

The first guy with brown hair stopped. "Hey. How'd you get in here?"

Taye giggled 'innocently'. "Don't worry about it, cutie." She got closer, putting her arms his neck and nuzzling in his chest. "Just be more concern about what's gonna happen in the next few seconds." The dumbass had to nerve to ask, "What's gonna happen?"

"This."

Taye pressed on a pressure point on the dude, knocking him out cold. His friend was about to help, but Emilia got to him, kicking him into a wall and knocking him unconscious, too.

"The coast is clear.", she said. Bodie walked up to her and high fived her. "Way to go, sis." Emilia chuckled and crossed her arms. "I try. Come on." They continued onward until they found the room.

Mo had pressed his ear to the door and heard some dude saying, "Just marry me."

He backed away and nodded. "Oh yeah. Here they are." Lil' T walked up to the door and pressed her hands against it. "I say let's go in there, kick ass, and go home." "T, we can't rush into a situation like this. I doubt anyone here wants to be tased... unless they're a little masochist like that.", Glitch said, muttering the last part so no one can hear. I mean he had standards. Nixx on the other hand...

"Hmm... let them come out. Let's create some loud noise to get them to open the door and then we could rush in there. That way when they come out, we have a chance to avoid getting tased.", Mo suggested.

"Great! So who's gonna make the noise?", Emilia asked. "Glitch could-" "Don't put this on me, Tiyanna."

"Moody much?" Glitch growled, ready to pounce until Bodie grabbed him and began to rub him on the side of his neck. It+ instantly calmed the Korean down and had him purring like a kitten.

"Aaaawwww!", Taye and T cooed loudly. Glitch had turned and rubbed his cheek against Bodie's chest. This brought his uneasiness from earlier down. "Mmmm..."

"It's so adorable!"

"Hey! Who in the hell- AAAWWW! So cute!"

One of the dudes had opened the door wide, giving the opportunity for the dancers to go inside the room. While he was distracted, T knocked him out from behind. Glitch and Bodie stopped their cuddling and looked at her. "What? I got him, didn't I?"

"Let's just go."

The trio walked in the room and found a guy with a gun of some sort in one hand and in the other a device that looked like a bomb. Behind him was two people tied together. One a girl and the other a boy. One each side of him was one guy. There was also a girl with them. And she looked dangerous.

Mo glanced at the lead guy. "I assume you're the douche Dalton."

Dalton scrunched his nose. "I'm the douche?"

"A total one, man."

Dalton took a step back. "Listen, why don't you people go away and let me just blow up this whole building?" "Dalton, you can't do that! First, it's crazy! Second, we've been apart for almost two months! Are you that in love with me?!", the tied up girl screamed. It sent Glitch's head into a frenzy.

"I'm sorry. Not to be rude, but you're not helping at all right now.", Emilia said. The redhead frowned. "Hey!" Emilia looked to Dalton. "And you! Like for real? Over a fucking girl? Who just mentioned you guys broke up two months ago? I don't think she's worth it." "Hey!" Emilia glared at the chick, who instantly tighten her mouth shut. The female dancer walked closer to Dalton, Taye and Mo behind her if something happened.

"Look. How about we just sit and talk about this? Get this all straighten out. Calm down a little." Dalton narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe you? You're probably with those cops!"

"If we were, we would be wearing cop uniforms. Not snazzy outfits!", T protested, crossing her arms. Dalton shook his head, pointing the taser gun in their direction. His followers did the same. "Nah. I still don't buy it. Look, the only way this building isn't going sky high with us in it if she accepts my proposal."

"But Dalton! You're an heir to a wealthy fortune! I don't want your money! And you could get any other girl you want!"

Dalton turned to look at his ex. "Really stupid for you to say. You're dating him who is also wealthy, Kelly! What's the point of breaking up with one rich guy and then start dating another? What sense does that make?"

Bodie gawked. "Hold up! He had money, you broke up with him. Then you turned around and starting dating another dude who also has money."

Glitch moaned in his back with his arms around his lifeguard's waist. "Makes her seem like a gold digger, boo." "An absolute gold digger."

"I'm not a gold digger!"

"Doubt it. How long have you've been dating?", Taye asked. She sat down as everyone else began to. "Five, almost six years.", Dalton answered with a straight face. Glitch moved from behind Bodie to glare at Kelly. "Are you crazy?! No wonder he's hellbent to blow up a building! A dance studio at that! You were dating for almost six years! Don't you think at some point in he was probably gonna fall for you?! Usually, it takes about 3 to 4 years for someone to propose."

He didn't sound all too pleased. Nor well for that matter.

"Um..." "Call me nosy, but why did you break up with him?"

"He proposed to me. I wasn't ready to be married."

"So you broke up with him. Because you weren't ready." Dalton sighed, crossing his arms. "Kelly, you could have told me you wanted to wait at least. Not dump me five seconds after I propose."

"I'm going to be honest, but I think Kelly is the bad guy. Not Dalton.", T said. Kelly pouted and shifted by the guy she was tied to. "He tied me and Jasper up! And Jasper didn't do anything!" "I was only dating Kelly for about a month. And I didn't know about Dalton until last minute."

"Oh yeah. Kelly's the bad guy."

"Fuck you all!"

It took three people to block Glitch from attacking her.

* * *

About an hour later, the groups came out the studio. Apparently Dalton had a fake bomb. Jasper had broken up with Kelly, saying he couldn't handle a girl without common sense.

Dalton was arrested, but was only going to be locked up for a while.

Kelly's parents had got her, relieved she was safe. But in the end, she was getting an earful once the Flash4wrd sisters told them what all happened.

The dancers were now standing by their van as Emilia talked to Rasa on the phone to give him the report. As they waited for her, the others stood around watching the ending scene. "Hm. I still can't believe all that happened.", T muttered. Mo nodded in agreement. He looked behind him in the van to find Glitch unusually quiet. He sat in the middle seat row, his eyes closed and his hands on his stomach. It was a bit strange to the Hi-Def leader. Glitch wasn't this quiet nor was he ever this still. By now, he would be sitting in Bodie's lap trying to get him to ravage him like crazy or messing with Mo just for the hell of it.

Not sleeping.

Mo knew he wasn't the only watching his nano bro. He turned to see Bodie's eyes on the tiny dancer. His lips were in a thin line and his arms were crossed.

"Worried?", Mo asked. Bodie nodded without looking at him. "Yeah. I can't help it. Earlier he was touching his stomach and he even groaned." "Think it's the aftermath of that poison Itzal had?" "For a whole week? He got it out his system though.", he mumbled sadly. He watched as Glitch gave a small moan and breath as he turned his head to the other side.

This increased a frown. "I really hope he isn't sick."

* * *

Later that night, Bodie found himself being tackled from behind. He felt a soft cheek rub against the skin of his bare back and smiled. "Feeling better, love?"

"Uh huh. I guess I just needed a nap. But right now, I'm hungry."

The couple was at Glitch's this time. His parents were already in their room sleeping. Bodie decided it was a night for him to stay over to keep an eye on the younger teen. "You want me to fix you anything?", the lifeguard asked. It reminded him the night of the party. He remembered how pale Glitch looked after throwing up the poison. And he feared that this was the aftermath of it.

Glitch shook his head and kissed Bodie's shoulder. "Nah. I'll do it. You just go into my room and relax. You've done enough for me today."

And he has. On the way back home, Bodie had allowed Glitch to sleep on his lap, even though the smaller protested. In the end, Glitch did catch up on some rest. And when they got home, Bodie carried him inside since he was still asleep.

About two hours later, Glitch had woken up and took a shower and now here they were. Standing in the family den.

Bodie had turned to put Glitch in his arms, kissing his hair. "Alright. I'll meet you upstairs with a movie playing." The Korean teen nodding before heading into the kitchen.

After twenty minutes, Glitch walked into his room to find that Bodie placed in a movie and was sitting in his bed waiting for him. The younger climbed in the bed, careful with the plate in his hand and the pudding in the other. Bodie opened his eyes when he felt Glitch cuddle against his chest. He watched as the younger began to eat his sandwich, smelling a mix of...

"Babe, what is in that sandwich?" Glitch's glimpsed up at him with wide green eyes. "Oh nothing. Just a chocolate, pickle, nutella, mustard, ranch, italian dressing, and turkey sandwich." Bodie frowned at the elements listed. "A what now?"

"It's so good. I have no idea why but I was craving for it."

"Sounds like the opposite of a good sandwich, Glitch. How did you crave that?"

"I don't know." Bodie felt his stomach do a flip when he saw his baby take another big bite of the sandwich. He felt utterly disgusted. Something wasn't right. He knew Glitch couldn't have made a sandwich like that. "That is just disgusting. I still love you, but that is just gross." He didn't expect a green rage filled glare at him.

"Are you questioning my eating habits? Are you saying I should watch what I eat?! You think I'm getting fat, don't you?!"

Okay... Bodie paled at Glitch got even closer with claws unsheathed. "Tell the truth, Bodie! I'm getting fat, aren't I?! You don't love me anymore?!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Love, I do still love you! And I don't think you're fat! Glitch, calm down! I believe you're the most beautiful human on Earth. I could care less about your weight, babe." Glitch sat down with a small smile. "You really mean it?"

Bodie breathed out softly, still freaked. "I do."

He yelped when Glitch wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss him fiercely. "I love you, too, boo!"

That gross sandwich was long forgotten.

* * *

"Is it me or is Glitch acting... not himself?"

It had been another month since Glitch's strange behavior had started. Bodie and Mo took quick notice first.

They saw how his mood drastically changes in the matter of minutes, even seconds. He was always sleeping, totally not his usual energetic self. He was much more sensitive. He started eating weird things, which brought confusion because Glitch was the type to cring when he saw a banana and peanut butter sandwich. And after hours pass, he would throw up his food.

So to figure out what's going on, Lima called a meeting.

Glitch wasn't there, as well was Rasa to keep him busy. He took him out to the mall for a while.

"Alright. So he's acting funny. The bambino has always been like that to me.", Trisha commented, sitting in Angel's lap. Said Latino raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. He's acting out of himself, Trisha. We've been around him longer."

"If you ask me, the chico is acting like a... _**mujer embarazada**_.", Jayden added. Angel and Trisha made a face while everyone looked confused. Amija gasped. "Jayden, you... no." "What? What did she say?", T asked.

Jayden crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "He's acting how our moms did before we were born."

"Single? Insane? Wait... my mom always been insane...", Nixx trailed off. Jayden groaned. "No, mi amigo. He's craving weird foods, he has mood swings, throws up at hours in the morning and sometimes the afternoon, sleeps a lot and is very cuddly. What does that sound like to you?"

"Sounds as if he was... pregnant...", MacCoy asked. Bodie paled. "Pregnant? No. That's impossible." "Case studies.", Sakuri smirked. This just made the lifeguard and Mo uneasy. "Fuck the case studies! There's no way my little brother could be pregnant!"

"How about we test him? Get him to pee on a stick, see if it's positive. If so, take him to the doctor and check it out. If he's pregnant for real, we know Bodie's the father and the baby is going be very adorable.", Dare smiled. Bodie then started to hyperventilate. "I... am... going... to... be... a... father..."

"Bro, we don't know that just yet.", Emilia said, rubbing Bodie's back. The blonde continued to hyperventilate. Trevor walked from Aubrey's side and over to him.

SMACK!

Bodie stopped his harsh breathing and held his stinging cheek. "Ow." "Quit that now. It's going to be okay.", the older man said, holding onto both of Bodie's shoulders. Bodie nodded slowly and blinked once. "I just... wow. A baby? With Glitch?"

"What are you upset?", Taye asked. Bodie scoffed. "Hell no! This is a baby between the love of my life and me! A flipping baby!"

"I bet this. The baby is going to be a girl with aqua green eyes, black hair... well, look like Glitch but with Bodie's personality and fashion sense.", Nixx teased. Amija pinched him. "Oh shut it. I can imagine Kina saying, 'My baby is having a baby.' I can totally hear it."

"Never thought I'd be an uncle this early.", Mo said. "I haven't even reach twenty yet."

It was then Glitch and Rasa walked in the room. The smaller was carrying two shopping bags while the male agent leader carried five shoeboxes. And it was Glitch who didn't look pleased. "Glitch?"

"Some douche decided it was cute to flirt with me." Rasa laughed, setting the boxes down on the table. "I'm surprised the lil' monster here didn't get banned from the mall."

"What did he do?", Mo asked as Glitch sat between him and Bodie. "Well, when the guy took it too far and smacked Glitch's ass, the kid here jumped on him like a wild panther, proceeded to scratch his face and then choke him out. About five, yes five security guards had to get him off."

Mo looked down at Glitch who crossed his arms and turned away. "I already warned him. I told him I had a man. He touched my ass, I kicked his.", he pouted. Mo crossed his arms, too. "What did I say about fighting?" "To not do it. But he had it coming!"

"Yeah. But I appreciate it if you don't get violent. Despite me knowing you're not, you're innocent, G. And too adorable to get hurt. Don't make me worry for you." Glitch turned and looked right at Mo with big teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, bro."

"Promise?"

"Uh huh."

Mo held out his arms to hug his protege. The Korean jumped in his lap and nuzzled him, falling asleep instantly. Lima gave the leader a look. "Really?" "What? Sometimes he needs a brother's love, too. Not just his boyfriend's.", he defended. Bodie gave him a smug look.

"You just don't trust me after I "supposely" got Glitch "pregnant". Is that it?"

"You damn skippy."

* * *

Later, Dare and Taye went to the pharmacy. They were looking for the pregnancy test. When they did, Dare picked up three different kinds. Taye had given her a look. The pink haired girl claimed that they should take precaution.

After buying the tests, they went over to Emilia's. There, Bodie, Mo and Glitch was accompanying her.

When the duo arrived, Bodie had opened the door with a pale struck face. Taye raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" "Maybe you should see."

The trio walked in the door to find Glitch being held back by a struggling Mo and Emilia yelling at him. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MY FUCKING VASE!"

"TURNABOUT'S A FAIR PLAY! SHOULDN'T HAVE KNOCKED DOWN MY MOM'S DOOR!"

"EAT SUSHI, YOU FUCKING ASIAN!"

"YOU RACIST! I'M KOREAN!"

Mo pulled Glitch closer to him. Dare blinked. "What happened?"

"Long story short, Glitch was walking, got clumsy. Knocked over Emilia's vase, made her angry. They began to fight.", Mo answered. "I told her I was sorry.", Glitch said, stopping his angry rant. Emilia instantly began to crumble at his sudden saddened state. "Oh shit. Glitch, come here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I got it for like $5 anyways at the flea market."

The green eyed teen went into her arms and cuddled against her.

Being in this "pregnancy", it seem to have made Glitch a bit more vulernable to his feelings. He needed comfort almost every hour.

Dare cooed at the scene. "Aaawww..."

"It's very cute. Now let's get him into the bathroom.", Taye said. Bodie lifted his boyfriend into his arms and carried him into the bathroom upstairs. He sat him on the toilet, Glitch looking at him confused. "Boo?"

"You just have to do something for us, okay? I'll take you to buy some more suspenders because I know Rasa didn't let you."

Glitch nodded enthustically. "Okay." Dare passed him three pregnancy tests, one of each kind. "Okay. Just pee on each of these and then leave them on the bathroom sink. Got it?"

The younger teen stared at each white and colored stick. "These look like pregnancy tests. I'm not stupid.", he hissed. "We know that."

"Are you saying you think I'm pregnant? Don't lie to me! Ani! (No!)"

Bodie sighed and settled his head on Glitch's lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Love, please? You've been acting kind of... like a pregnant woman. And we just want to know if you're-"

"Pregnant? I can't be! I'm a male!"

"And that's what we're trying to prove! Now pee on the stick!", Emilia demanded. Glitch throw the tests on the ground. "Andwae! Dangsin-eun nal su eobs-seubnida! Nae insaeng eun e uijon haji anhdeolado! (No! You can't make me! Not even if my life depended on it!)"

Emilia threw her arms up.

"I have no idea what the hell he just said!"

"He says we can't make him.", Bodie answered his dance partner. The brunette scoffed. "Well if there's a will there's a way. He doesn't have to pee on the stick... does he?", she asked with an evil dark tone as she reas one of the boxes. Glitch pulled his hands to his body. "Oh no! Not my blood!"

He pushed Bodie off and rushed out the bathroom.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to finally pin the teen down. Bodie had him against a wall, Mo holding Glitch's finger to prick it.

Dare held a bobby pin to stick a small cut into it. "Alright. It's only going to pinch a little." Glitch whimpered into Bodie's neck when he felt his finger being pricked and closed his eyes. He hated getting paper cuts, let alone bobby pins.

"It's okay, babe. It will over in a few seconds."

"I want it over now."

He felt six sticks being pressed against his finger. Resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, he looked at Dare who was holding six tests. "Okay. After ten minutes, we'll check the tests."

It was actually fifteen minutes later when the six dancers went back into the bathroom to see the results. Each took one, Glitch feeling a bit uneasy.

"I feel like vomitting again."

"Careful. Breathe, nano. Now on the count of three, we will all look at-"

"Mine says it's positive!", Dare exclaimed, interrupting Mo. Taye looked at hers and smirked. "Positive."

"Positive over here.", Emilia added. Bodie and Mo looked at their tests and then at each other. "Positive." They looked at the youngest present. "Glitch? Is it positive or negative?" "What does it mean if it has a plus?", he asked. "Positive, babe. We're having a baby."

THUD!

* * *

The very next day, Glitch was taken to DCI's personal clinic at the headquarters. Mo accompanied him since Bodie was called onto a mission. Nixx was also there since the girls went shopping. He refused to be used as a dressing doll today!

Nixx watched as Mo went over to the desk and talked with a nurse that was there. She nodded to his words and walked over to Glitch who was sitting in one of the chairs. "He should be in today. Lima called in today for you.", the nurse said, leading the three into another room. There a man dressed in a simple white doctor's coat, and black slacks was already in the room looking at a clipboard.

He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Ah. There you two are. Lima called in a check-up for you, Glitch. Something about a dilemma.", the doctor said. When he spoke, Nixx mentally whimpered. He just had to have an accent. A sexy Australian accent at that. Just like Chase did when he got mad.

 _'Crap!'_

Glitch nodded. "You could say that, Dr. D. I don't know if I should call it a miracle or... just a dream I should wake up from."

"Well, hop onto the table and let's get started."

The doctor then turned to see Nixx standing there with Mo. "Let me guess. This is Nixx, isn't it?", he asked with a drawl of his accent. Nixx blushed. "How'd you know?" "Well, Mo and Chase talks about you. And from how they describe you, it wasn't hard."

Nixx looked up at Mo with wide blue eyes. "You talk about me? To a doctor?"

"Ain't lying, but I do. This is our doctor, Dr. Darisson."

"Each of the crews have at least two personal doctors, one for each two members (I'm including the background dancers). Dr. D here is Mo's and my doctor. You, Techz, also have your personal doctors.", Glitch added as Dr. Darisson pressed an stethoscope to his chest.

The mixed teen shrugged. "Hm. I'll be sure to see who later. But wait. You said Chase also talks about me. How do you know him?"

Darisson chuckled. "Chase is my younger cousin on his father's side."

Mo laughed as Nixx gasped in shock. "No way! I'm dating my boyfriend's doctor's younger cousin who is my first boyfriend! That's weird."

"It is.", Mo agreed. Glitch hid a laugh. "You should've seen Mo's face when he found out."

"Yup. Made my day. Anyways, Glitch, care to tell me everything that's been going on with you?", Darisson asked, taking out a clipboard. Glitch blushed, crossing his arms. "Well, I've been throwing up for a couple of weeks in the mornings mostly. I feel tired easily, my food cravings are outrageous. My mood changes a lot in seconds. I got clumsly. And, until now, it feels like I gained weight a bit."

"Mostly in the stomach area. Hint hint.", the older Hi-Def dancer teased. Glitch glared at him. He picked up one of the tools nearby and threw it at him. Mo dodged it, Nixx catching it easily. "Hey!"

"Shut up."

Darisson chuckled. "Never a dull check-up with Hi-Def. Glitch, from what you told me, you have the symtoms of pregnancy." "And we wanted to be clear of that. I took six pregnancy tests and they all came out positive." The male doctor nodded. "Okay. Now I want you to lay back on the table and lift your shirt up over your stomach."

Glitch nodded and proceeded to do so. Mo and Nixx took a seat beside him as they watched Darisson prepare for the younger teen.

He turned on a machine and lifted a small device and placed it beside Glitch. He opened up a small tube and squeezed some gel out. "Alright, this is a bit cold, but this will be over in a matter of minutes."

The teen hissed as the gel was spread over his baring stomach. Then the device was placed gently on his midsection.

It was a few minutes of silence before the doctor spoke again.

"Well, it seems that you're expecting. Congrats."

Green eyes looked to the black and green screen. He spotted an odd shape before letting a small smile reach his lips. "I can't believe it. I... I..."

"Looks like I'm going to be an uncle.", Mo teased, walking over and ruffling Glitch's hair.

* * *

It was later when everyone was gathered for another meeting. This time, Glitch's parents were in attendance.

Hyuk and Kina was sitting in chairs, waiting for their son to speak. He looked nervous and about to cry at any moment. Bodie seem to have felt this and stood by his side, holding his hand.

"Alright. There's something I need to tell to the both of you. Well, to everyone, but more importantly you.", the Korean teen said. Kina nodded. "Alright. What is it?"

Glitch bit his lip, unsure of what to say next. Bodie kissed his head, hugging him close. "Want me to?" "No. I got it." Exhaling, he looked straight at the two adults. "Mom, I have a question first. Is there any abnormalities I should know about from our family?"

Kina tapped her chin in thought as Hyuk closed his eyes to think. "Um... oh! Your distant cousin had three kids without any difficulty. And he's male."

"You're talking about him, aren't you?", Hyuk asked. "Yup. Anyways, why ask, sweetie?"

"Is that like a recessive gene that skips generations once in a while? Or is it common?"

"It's a skip-a-generation gene. Why?"

Glitch pulled out an envelope and slid it on the table. "There's an answer to that question."

Hyuk opened the envelope and pulled out three black and white photos. "Huh. Sonagram pictures. And it looks like a baby."

The couple blinked and then looked at each other once it hit them. "Oh my dance! My baby is having a baby!", Kina shouted. Amija smirked. "Told ya so."

* * *

No sooner word got around to the other Parents and their other kids. Sakuri had came to one dance practice with a shock struck face. Her baby sister Misu had asked the "Where do babies come from?" question.

After a safe explanation, she then had the nerve to ask how did Bodie and Glitch make a baby if they're both male.

Sakuri never been in a more embarrassing position.

With all the bustling about for planning babyshowers and how the birth was gonna go (because that was a damn mystery), it eventually became tiresome. Despite the fact, that there was still at least eight months to go. But it stayed busy. Especially for the Hi-Def crew.

Being the automatic uncle, Mo had already been put into play of helping the BoGli couple. He was even around his nano bro just as much as Bodie. So imagine the weird meals he saw. Blech.

It finally came to a night of relaxation for our leader. He was staying the night over at Nixx's, since Dante and Kimberly went out for the night.

Chase was also staying the night over.

At the moment, our three-way relationship peeps were sitting in Nixx's room, watching a movie. Nixx had shifted a bit under Mo's arm, planting his legs on Chase's lap. He had let out a soft sigh before speaking. "Mo... I was wondering how you feel about this?"

The darker male looked down at Nixx, Chase also placing his gaze on him. "How I feel about what?"

"The baby thing. I mean, are you ready to be an uncle?"

Mo shrugging placing his gaze back to the meaningless movie. "I don't know. I hope am I when the kid arrives. And no matter what, I'm giving the kid the love he needs just as my Uncle Rich gives me."

"Ooohhh. Aren't you a big softie?", Chase teased, pinching Mo's arm. "Oh whatever." Nixx gave a chuckle, placing a hand on his stomach. "Well, that rest my case." "And what was that?", Chase asked, rubbing Nixx's calf. Nixx blushed a bit. "Well, I met Techz's personal doctor under an unusual situation."

"What would that be?"

Nixx exhaled softly. "I'm pregnant, too."

Chase and Mo gasped, looked at each other and then at Nixx. "You're what?!"

"With a baby. For two weeks now. I started to feel sick so I went to the clinic and found out. Looks like there's two babyshowers needed to be planned."

It was silence in the room before Chase had the consciousness to speak.

"So... who's the father?"

* * *

"Gah! Strange dream! Strange dream!"

Dark brown eyes stared wide at the wall from the sudden wake. Mo didn't know what the hell he saw in his dream, but he knew it just wasn't... what's the word?

Oh! Normal.

He looked over to see an empty bottle of Pepsi. He frowned. "That is the last time I drink Pepsi before I sleep."

* * *

 **So there it is! Miraculous Nightmare is finished!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it because I'm through writing!**

 **Amija: NNNNNOOOOOO!**

 **I was just joking!**

 **Amija: ... Oh.**

 **Nixx: Can't believe you fell for that. Anyways, the flashback was suppose to take place before Angel moved in with Trisha. Him moving in is mentioned in "Dance Central Cafe".**

 **Also, using blood on pregnancy tests. There is tests when you can just use your blood (What Emilia was reading on the box) to get the result. I think I read something about it being less accurate.**

 **Review!**


	4. Epilogue - The Baby App!

**Miraculous Nightmare**

 **Look back for the warnings, summary, disclaimer, and extra notes for this fic!**

 **Added note: All of chapter 3 was Mo's dream. The first two chapters aren't.**

 **Lima: Yeah, because why would the mentor dream of his student in such a manner with his boyfriend?**

 **Exactly!**

 **Added disclaimer: If you don't remember Trevor and Trisha is owned by Sia Rdio. She also owns the twins, Marco and Dante. I own the added characters: Darrel, Naniya, Nima, and other misc characters.**

* * *

 _ **Replies to Reviews!**_

 **Sia Rdio: I'm glad you love the flashback! I thought about Angel having some crazy moment with Trisha around. I had to include our RP in some form or shape. :3 Thanks for the review!**

 **Makayla: I didn't see your review for second chapter until later, so here's the reply for that one. I'm glad you found their relationship cute. I try, I try. Reply to the the third chapter: Hey, I'm not offended in any way. A review is a review and everyone's entitled to their own opinion. We all can't like the same thing. Sorry if it was weird for you, but I'm glad you thought the story was great overall. Thanks for the review!**

 **Jay: From your review I can see you truly enjoyed it and I'm glad you did. Hope you do get into writing stories of your own. It can be fun! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 _Now for the final OFFICIAL part!_

* * *

Epilogue: The Baby App!

Green eyes was stuck on the taller male before him. He felt nothing but complete disbelief and confusion at his mentor.

"Wait, so let me get this straight for a second, Mo. You dreamt of me being pregnant?"

Mo nodded as he opened the door to the DCI building. "I know. I know. You're probably thinking that I'm even crazier now." Glitch shook his head. "I'm beyond crazy. I think you need a straight jacket, an insane asylum, and twenty therapy sessions." "Ooh. You're cruel."

Glitch scoffed, turning his eyes from his brother. "Oh? I'm cruel? Who's dreaming up babies?" "Shut up."

The duo stopped when Phil walked to them with a manilla folder. "Agent Rasa wanted me to give this report to you to look over.", he said handing the younger dancer the folder. Glitch opened it and glanced at the words. "Alright. I'll be sure, too. Is everyone in the meeting room?"

"Yes. Apparently, Agent Emilia found something but wants to show it until you two arrive.", Phil replied in a monotone voice. Mo nodded. "Alright. Come on, Nano."

Glitch followed the older to the meeting room, bidding Phil a bye and thanking him. _"I swear he's the DCI equivalent of Alfred from Batman. So wouldn't that make Rasa Bruce Wayne/Batman?"_

* * *

The tech crew walked into the room, seeing each black and purple clad dancer. Rasa waved to them in greeting. "Good morning, agents." "Morning, Rasa.", came a twin response as they sat down. Glitch sat the manilla folder on the table. "So. Heard Emilia wanted to show something."

Bodie chuckled. "Yeah. She's really anxious. Aren't ya, sis?" Emilia punched his arm playfully and stood. "Shut it, bro." "Now that everyone's here, I can show you what I discovered last night." She took out her phone. After a few seconds of going through it, she sat it down. "Alright. So you know how if you're really bored on the internet you start browsing random shit?"

"Emilia...", Amija droned. The female surfer groaned. "Fine. Fine. I'll get to it, damn it. Well, I found this article about turning certain things into apps for phones. Apparently, one of the companies that own photo booths in malls and stuff have an app. And you won't believe what kind of photos it takes!"

There was silence. Complete silence... well, until Nixx spoke. "What kind of photos?"

"Baby photos! For couples!" Mo and Glitch glanced at each other and then at the Riptide leader. "Baby photos?" "Yeah. You know the baby booths that always have ugly photos for couples."

"Why would they have an app for that if the pics always come out ugly?", Jayden asked.

"Well, with the new tech they used, the photos are now showing a more 'accurate' picture of the baby. Even couples that already have kids tried it. The amazing part, it shows the exact kids they had!"

Dare thought for a minute. "Wait! So let's say Glitch's parents came in and took a photo, it will show him? Is that what you're telling us?"

Emilia nodded. "Yup! I wanted to try it on you guys and see what happens! Who's first?"

Jacqueline raised her hand. "Moi! Moi!" Rasa blushed and began to stutter. "Jackie! For real?! We haven't even told them-"

"Later, mon copain.", the French woman teased. The male sighed and put his arms around her. "Might as well!" "Yah! I get to see my future niece or nephew!", Lima squealed. Emilia snapped a picture before looking at her screen. Her eyes lit up after a few seconds.

"Aaaawww. At least this is showing more adorable babies. Rasa, you have good genes. And you, Jackie." The couple was shown a picture of an adorable baby boy. He had Rasa's dark pitch black hair, but it was curly like Jacqueline's. He was staring at the 'camera' with big green eyes in wonder. His skin was a warm cocoa. Jacqueline cooed at the baby picture. "Oooohhh. Rasa, il est mignon!" Rasa nodded. "He is."

"Oh! And look at this! Looks like you'll have twins, too!", Emilia exclaimed.

This baby picture shown two babies. Both girls. They both had chocolate brown hair, straight like Rasa's. Their skin was a cocoa, but a shade deeper than their brother's. Their eyes were also wide with wonder but a sky blue, lighter than Jacqueline's. The only difference between the two was one had her hair in a ponytail. The other baby had her hair loose.

"Jacqueline, I think I fell in love with you all over again." Said French woman giggled and kissed the Brazilian man's cheek.

"Hey, Emmy. Hook up your phone to the computer so we can see the photos!", T said. Emilia did so, showing the two photos. "Wow. Rasa, you two would make cute kids.", Taye teased, making the boss blush.

Lima smirked. "Oh! You dark sexy man you! My nephew and nieces are cute!"

"Lima...", Rasa groaned. Emilia laughed. "Who's next?"

"Can Trevor and I go?", Aubrey asked. Emilia turned the camera on them and snapped a photo when they posed. The dancers watched as the large computer screen focused a picture. Aubrey immediately smiled. "OUR BABY IS TOO CUTE!"

Trevor laughed and kissed her forehead. "I agree, my love."

The picture was of a baby girl. She had red hair, two shades darker than Aubrey's, placed into two upper ponytails in curls. It was like an almond color. Her skin was fair just like Trevor and Aubrey. The baby's eyes were twinkling a dark emerald green as her arms were reaching out with a wide smile. Under her left eye was a beauty mark, just where Trevor had his. She was even wearing a 'I Heart Britain' shirt, making Trevor chuckle.

"That's my girl."

"She's like a little princess.", MacCoy commented. Trisha nodded. "Yeah. Trevor, I recommend a princess name for her. And I'm not talking Disney either.", the Italian woman grinned. The British male waved her off in a playful manner. "She'll have a name fit for her. My future wife will be sure of it." Aubrey blushed.

Angel chuckled at his partner. "She will." Since she knew Trisha wasn't a real picture person, Emilia snapped a quick picture of the two.

An image loaded up on the screen.

"Hey! They look like a mixture of you two!", Glitch exclaimed. Trisha raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, bambino?" "Look at the screen."

Her and Angel turned and gasped. On the screen was a pair of twin boys.

Both had light honey skin, lighter than Trisha's. Their eyes were a hazel chestnut color, sharp and poised. Their hair was straight like their partner's, having mixed colors. Which was Angel's brown sugar hair and Trisha's honey golden locks. To tell the difference, one twin had a beauty mark on his jaw and another on his lip. The other had a faint freckles that were barely seen.

The one with the beauty marks seem to be the more laid back and vibrant, while the other was more serious.

Amija cooed. "They're really handsome. I think Beauty Marks is gonna be the clingy one, like Angel."

Said Latino scoffed. "I am not clingy, chica." The DJ gave a smug look. "You are. You ran someone's house just to open a pickle jar for her."

"I want to name that one Dante.", Trisha said. Nixx raised an eyebrow. "That's my dad's name." "I know. I have a cousin named Dante."

"And there's a guy in Devil May Cry named Dante.", Jayden said, being the gamer.

"And there's Dante Basco. Something about his voice is just wow.", Sakuri added. Glitch and T threw their arms up. "Zuko!"

"How about the other twin?", Taye asked. "We're naming him Marco."

Trevor giggled. "So when Dante calls for Marco, Marco can say 'Polo'."

The group giggled before Emilia spoke again. "Real funny, Brit." "Hey! Another British person here, girly!", Dare shouted. Emilia snapped a picture of her and MacCoy.

An image popped up on the screen. It was showing a baby boy. He had sun golden locks like MacCoy's, fading into a cotton pink like Dare's. His skin was like the two colorful dancers, a bit fair but with tone. His eyes were a bright blue with a hint of violet in them. He was smiling, too, sitting on his bottom while hugging a teddy bear.

"Ooohhh. We make an adorable little bugger.", Dare cooed. MacCoy nodded, hugging her. "We do."

"Dare, isn't your hair dyed?", Jayden asked. "Yeah."

"What's your natural color?" "I'm not telling! That's for me to know and for you to never find out!"

"Let's get Bodie and Glitch to go next. I want to see their baby!", Amija exclaimed. Glitch chuckled. "I don't think so. What if it says 'Error. Error. Both parents are male!'?", he said in a robotic voice. "Right, bro?", he then teased. Mo pinched him. "Don't."

"Babe, I think it would be great. Snap a pic, Emmy.", Bodie smiled. He pulled Glitch into his lap, placing his face within his neck. "And use this pose." "Alright, Mr. Eager."

Emilia took the photo, allowing the results to show up.

The screen displayed two photos. The first was of a baby girl. She had black hair with at least one or two blonde streaks, stopping at just below her ears. Her eyes were shaped like Glitch's, holding a watery hue of aqua green. Her skin was like his, too. A bit fair with a warm tone. She was giving a smile, but it was radiating Bodie vibes. She even wore a little swimsuit in the photo. Looking at the background, she had to be at the beach.

"Oh yeah. She looks like Glitch, but she is totally Bodie.", T teased. "Haha. Funny. How about our second baby?"

The second photo was of a baby boy. His hair was more vice versa of his sister's. He had Bodie's sun golden locks, his roots being black. His eyes were more rounded than the girl's, colored an aqua blue. His skin was also like Bodie's, sun kissed. Yet, he was giving a more Glitch-like smile. He was even wearing suspenders!

"Yup. I can see myself having a child like that.", Glitch grinned. "Great. Two Nanos.", Mo groaned. Nixx poked his cheek. "Oh. Uncle Mo feeling upset?", he taunted. Mo smirked and grabbed him, giving him a kiss. "Nah."

Emilia snapped a picture of the two and soon a photo of a baby girl was shown. Her hair was curly, a deep chocolate brown. Her skin was lighter than Mo's about Nixx's light cocoa tan. Her eyes were round, but almond shaped like Nixx's, but she had caramel brown eyes. It didn't come as a surprise that she wore a hoodie on her head like her 'father' did, but it revealed her whole face.

"She's got Mo's style. But I bet she has Nixx's personality.", Amija teased.

Said mixed teen scoffed. "I bet each of the babies are gonna be like the parents. I mean did you see Rasa's boy?"

"What about my future son?", the boss said, Jacqueline blushing beside him. Nixx raised an eyebrow. "Boss, he was wear a little suit and a tie."

Now that the dancers look back on... he was. Rasa shrugged. "That's my boy."

Jacqueline cuddled into his chest. "Oui. Oui. Il est très beau. Just like you."

"Aaaahhhh. Can't you just get married now? I want my nephew and nieces now.", Lima groaned with pleading eyes.

Rasa sighed. "Oh boy..."

* * *

Hyuk groaned when he felt a hand shaking him awake. "Please give me five more minutes.", he hissed, placing a pillow over his head. "Daddy, I need a favor from you.", Glitch cooed, shaking his father a bit more.

Kina walked in the more and giggled at the two. "Sweetie, why are you waking your father from his nap?"

Glitch turned to the Korean woman. "Hey, not my fault you wore him out." Kina smirked when Hyuk blushed under the pillow. "He thought I couldn't do it. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"I want you two to take a picture. I want to test something out."

Kina sat next to Hyuk when their son moved. Hyuk sat up and placed his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "Fine. But make it snappy. I was having a real good dream."

Glitch snapped a picture of the two, noticing his mom putting bunny ears on his dad. He looked at the screen for a few seconds before his eyes widened. "Holy dance! This picture looks like me."

The Korean woman took his side and glanced at the baby photo. She chuckled. "It is you, kitten. Same green eyes, black hair. You were just so adorable and I never wanted you to grow up.

The picture was of a baby Glitch. He had his mother's bright green eyes, paired with Hyuk's skin tone. His black hair was a bit messy, yet neat somehow. His face was much rounder with youth of a baby and his cheeks were pink. His little hands were reaching outwards as he had a smile of his face.

"It's just how you were as a baby. You were so cheerful and curious about everything. And when you wanted to be, you could be stubborn to have your way."

"Something you got from your mother.", Hyuk mumbled from under the blanket. Kina jumped on him, causing the man to sit up again, but in complete shock. "Holy- Kina!"

"Love you, honey-buns!"

Glitch smiled at his parents, going over to hug them.

And what they didn't notice that the picture on his phone changed.

* * *

 ***sighs* So I had to rewrite this chapter all over again because somehow the font and stuff changed and I couldn't see any content! So I had to delete it and start over.**

 **But other than that, I am happier with this chapter.**

 **Thank you so far for those that have stuck with me! Really appreciate it!**

 **MacCoy: Now you can continue "We Are Family".**

 **I know this. Back off!**

 **Dare: Review!**


End file.
